Ace Killer (ULTRAMAN)
This alternate iteration of the was the leader and namesake of the Ace Killer Squad. Personality Ace Killer is a rather relaxed fellow, despite the bloody work he does. He seems to be always calm and collected and making light of the situation, whether it is torturing someone or simply making light of a grim situation. Even in the face of certain death and after being enraged, Ace Killer can still find it in himself to crack a quip. He also seems to have a serious lack of concern for sentient life. This is especially true when he becomes angry and will kill even his men if they get between him and the object of his anger. History ULTRAMAN - Anime= Ace Killer and his gang were responsible for bringing down the airplane that Seiji Hokuto and Yuko Minami were in, years before the start of the series. They were not the true masterminds and were simply the perpetrators, who sent them to assassinate a research team for the Star Cluster Alliance. In the present, Ace Killer and his gang appear attacking an oil rig, looking for Yuko Minami. However, they were unable to find her because Bemular had already brought her to safety. The SSSP, or perhaps Edo himself, were able to track down their hideout which was in a mansion in a forest. Despite being warned by his subordinate Alien Nepenthes that attacking the SSSP would lead to trouble, he decides to kill the two Ultramen since he already killed several other SSSP members in the blast. He repeatedly shoots Shinjiro and has Nepenthes bind them to lure out Seiji, who appears shortly. He and his men badly beat Seiji and incapacitate him, putting him in a daze. He snaps out of it and slices off Ace Killer's left arm, enraging him. Ace Killer then proceeds to slash Seiji multiple times before damaging his left arm and impaling him in the chest, but Seiji takes the opportunity to blast a hole through Ace Killer's torso, which seemingly kills him. However, Ace Killer rises again, and plans to use Seiji's skull as a cup. This enrages Shinjiro, who quickly kills Nepenthes before dealing with Ace Killer. Ace Killer is no match for his opponent, who disintegrates him with a Specium Ray. Ace Killer's fallen hatchet emits a signal to a spaceship, which drops a bomb towards Earth. Bemular suddenly appears, firing a Specium Ray that destroys both the bomb and the ship that launched it. }} Powers and Weapons - Anime= *Superhuman Body: Whether it is his armor, natural body, or a combination of both, Ace Killer can keep up with the SSSP's Ultramen. **Speed: Ace Killer is shown to be able to move at incredible speeds in a short distance and have excellent reflexes. He is able to perform a dash, wherein, to most human eyes it practically appears that he is teleporting. **Immortality: Ace Killer is seemingly immortal, capable of surviving a blast through the chest, and comes back from the dead every time he is killed, unless the injury is serious enough. *Gun: He possess a gun that fires Dagalette shells that can pierce the Ultraman Suits. Though it cannot pierce his flesh (possibly due to his Ultraman Factor, the suit's under armor, or a combination of both), it can still cause Shinjiro great harm. *Hatchet: He owns a short, two pronged blade which he is incredibly fond of using. **Signal: Upon his defeat, Ace Killer's hatchet emits a signal that gets a spaceship to drop a bomb. AnimeAceKillerSpeed.gif|Speed AnimeAceKillerImmortality.gif|Immortality AceKillerGun.png|Gun AceKillerKnifeAnime.png|Hatchet AceKillerSignal.gif|Signal }} Gallery Ace Killer Suit.jpg AceKiller.png AceKillerAnime1.png AceKillerAnime2.png Trivia *Ace Killer's hatchet was inspired by the original's battle sai. *Ace Killer was part of the operation dealing with the barcoded bodies, as the base which was destroyed as part of his trap was his 'meat processing job'. It is also heavily implied that the hatchet he used in battle was a literal 'meat hatchet'. **Said corpses were stated to be sold to aliens who like eating humans. Category:Manga Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Deceased Characters Category:ULTRAMAN (2011 manga) Kaiju Category:ULTRAMAN (2011 manga) Characters Category:ULTRAMAN (2011 manga) Category:ULTRAMAN (2019 anime) Characters Category:ULTRAMAN (2019 anime)